Sesshomaru's Mistake
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: Story I in the "Sesshomaru's" series. Sesshomaru makes a big mistake and is now quite regretting his actions.


**Don't own Inuyasha.**

. . .

Summary:

"I loved you! I loved you and you betrayed me! I stayed with you even when you were a complete ass! How dare you do this to me!" She wiped a tear away that leaked from the corner of her eye. "I hope she was worth it."

"...Why?"

"Because you'll never see me again."

**Sesshomaru's Mistake**

Kagome walked down the street toward her boyfriend's home. She had just got off work and all she wanted was to relax in the arms of her love. The office had been chaos that day, files were lost, people were quitting left and right, important documents were misplaced, the boss had several sexual harassment charges placed against him. Miroku never could keep his hands off of females.

Sango had just filed a divorce with him, not being able to take his lecherous ways any longer. She would take her two twins and move in with Kagome for awhile, until she got back on her feet.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were getting married in May, it was now June. They were still hashing out wedding plans. Kagome and Sango would be bridesmaids. Kikyo was pregnant with a baby girl, their first child of many.

Shippou was settled down in China with Rin, he was planning on popping the question when they came to visit again. They were both 19, and had a future in front of them.

Naraku and his daughter, Kanna, were enjoying life in the Bahamas. They had recently moved there and were loving it. He had offered to take Kagome, also, but she had declined in favor of being with her boyfriend.

Kagura was off in her own little world, hopping from one guy to the next every other day. She was as close to a prostitute as you could get.

And Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru was... Sesshomaru. Cold to the outside world and, recently, her. They were fine for awhile before his attitude suddenly change toward her. He was withdrawing himself and she didn't know how to stop him.

As she walked up the porch stairs and entered the unlocked house, she thought of his actions the previous week. He had acted completely off; he even ignored her when she tried to see what was wrong. When she had persisted, he'd snapped at her and shoved her to the ground. It was the first time he'd ever laid an abusive hand on her. She'd immediately seen the regret in his eyes and held the tears at bay until she got to her home where she bawled herself to sleep.

She called out to him as she entered the kitchen, taking off her small backpack she carried everywhere instead of a purse. She heard some mad scrambling upstairs in his room and some quiet cursing. There was a thud and another curse.

Kagome's chest tightened up. Something didn't feel right. Something felt off... and it scared her.

"Kagome! Hehe... Y-You're here... Ah... Oh! Go to the bathroom and wait, will you? I've got a surprise for you and I still need to set it up." Sesshomaru called from upstairs.

She hesitated. "O-Okay, Sesshou."

"Good girl." She could hear the grin in his voice.

Sesshomaru came down the steps, which led to the kitchen, and froze upon seeing Kagome standing there with her arms crossed, not having budged at all. Something, or rather someone, bumped into Sesshomaru from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall down the remaining 3 steps.

Behind him, a terrified and horrified Kagura stood in the spot he'd just vacated.

"I knew it..." Kagome whispered.

Kagura was wearing a hot pink mini skirt that barely covered her, and a purple tube top that was crooked. Her pink heels weren't strapped right, and she had no make-up. Kagura _always_ wore red lipstick and heavy eye-liner.

She moved then, scrambled out the still-open door and down the street as quickly as she could in 5-inch heels.

"Ka-gome..."

"Save it, Taisho. I don't wanna hear it."

"Let me explain..."

"_I said shut up_." She barked.

"_Kagome_."

"So how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long since this has been going on!" Her voice was tight.

"..This is the second time..."

"And the first was last week?"

"Ah... Yes..."

She took in a deep, sharp breath. Somehow it'd been in her mind all along. There was always the fear of betrayal, of not being good enough. This had to be a nightmare.

"I loved you! I loved you and you betrayed me! I stayed with you even when you were a complete ass! How dare you do this to me!" She wiped a tear away that leaked from the corner of her eye. "I hope she was worth it."

"...Why?"

"Because you'll never see me again." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Sesshomaru sat there, agony written all over his face.

He'd known it wasn't a good idea to get mixed in with Kagura. But he'd ignored his instincts. And at what cost? Everything.

. . .

_You Say It's All In My Head  
And The Things I Think Just Don't Make Sense_

_So Where You Been Then? Don't Go All Coy_

_Don't Turn It 'Round On Me Like It's My Fault_

_See I Can See That Look In Your Eyes_

_The One That Shoots Me Each And Every Time (Every Time)_

_You Grace Me With Your Cold Shoulder_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Here_

_You Shower Me With Words Made Of Knives_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Her_

_These Days When I See You_

_You Make It Look Like I'm See-Through_

_Do Tell Me Why You Waste Our Time_

_When Your Heart Ain't Admitting You're Not Satisfied_

_When You Grace Me With Your Cold Shoulder_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Here_

_You Shower Me With Words Made Of Knives_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Her_

_Time And Time Again, I Play The Role Of Fool_

_(Just For You)_

_Even In The Daylight When You Think I Don't See You_

_Try To Look For Things I Hear But Our Eyes Never Find_

_Though I Do Know How You Play_

_You Grace Me With Your Cold Shoulder_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Here_

_You Shower Me With Words Made Of Knives_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Her_

_You Grace Me With Your Cold Shoulder_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Here_

_You Shower Me With Words Made Of Knives_

_Whenever You Look At Me I Wish I Was Her_

. . .

**Will make a sequel, what do you think?**

**Don't Own "Cold Shoulder" by Adele.**


End file.
